


When the Cat's Away

by motherconfessor



Category: The Flight Attendant (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherconfessor/pseuds/motherconfessor
Summary: Miranda has you in her bed, and she has no intention of you leaving it until she's done.Not even when she has a business call.
Relationships: Miranda Croft/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 132





	When the Cat's Away

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I have no excuse for this one.

You’d met her in the hotel bar, and somehow she’d managed to seduce you before you’d finished your drink.

 _Miranda_ , she’d introduced, with a scottish lilt. _Just here for a lay over_. Her teeth were sharp as she watched you. And then you were in her bed, mouth already swollen from the way she kissed you.

Before you could even say, “What are you going to do to me?” she had you naked, on your forearms and knees, hands tied to bedhead as she spread your thighs apart.

You heard the sound of her belt unbuckling, shuffling behind you, and then her hands were on your hips as she teased the head of her strap-on between your legs.

“Don’t you just look _lovely_ ,” she cooed, a hand drawing down your back. You drew in a breath and felt the toy slide over your vulva, teasing as it drew up high enough to knock your clit and then back down. “All spread out for me.”

You made a humming agreement, rocking your hips. And before you were even properly teased, she was pushing inside of you.

It _hurt_ , your body resisted against the too-big size and you hissed, trying to pull away, “I think I need some lu–“

She grabbed your hips, tugging you back onto the strap-on until it filled you completed. It was big and thick and you felt your walls clenched around it, as you felt your body try to push it out.

Gasping at the fullness, you felt your eyes prick.

“ _There_ we go,” she said.

“That _hurt_ ,” you told her, as if she didn’t know (maybe she didn’t).

“It’s meant to,” she hummed, sliding back before she thrusted in you again. It was long, and deep and it hurt as it slammed up against your cervix. Your bound fingers curled into the sheets and then her hand was running up your sides, and the movement began as a steady tempo––in and out, in and out––it hurt, but if you were being honest, the feeling of being stretched out as her hands drew back down to your hips wasn’t terrible.

You bit your lip, holding back the mewling noise building on your tongue.

Staringup at the headboard, you felt her thrust harder, her hands pushing and pulling at your hips until you felt your body accommodate the size inside of you and you could meet her pace, sliding up and down the length.

“See?” she said with a laugh, “I knew you had it in you.”

Before you could offer a response, she was pushing further and your head bowed, your body responding easily to it. You clenched, hips rocking and drew in a deep breath, gasping. The pain was drawing away, and slowly, witch each thrust, you felt a low tug building in your belly.

“We’ve barely begun and I can already feel you dripping down my cock,” she said.

Whimpering, you tried to focus on how warm her hands were, the sound of how wet you were, sliding over the silicone shaft, how she laughed, low in your ear––and then a hand was sliding up your back, holding onto your shoulder.

If you didn’t know that it was a strap, you would think she was fucking you for her own pleasure, but you couldn’t deny the effect of her roughness had on you.

“You like it rough, don’t you?”

You nodded, feeling her nails dig into your shoulder as she gripped you tight, still sliding you over the shaft. Your mouth was parted and your breath came in short, sharp gasps that filled the room. You could hear her grunting behind you, putting effort into fucking you.

“ _Like a bitch in heat_ ,” she growled and you whined. “I should make you my personal _slut_. I bet you’d let me put all sorts of lovely things inside of you.”

“ _Yes_.”

“You’d like that? Fill you up until every hole is being fucked by me?” she gave a sudden thrust and the moan that spilled from you was almost a cry.

You nodded, feeling her grip tighten on you. You were getting close, very close.

“Do you want to come for me, sweetheart?” she purred.

“Yes.”

“Yes…?” she asked, slowing down.

“Yes _please_.”

She laughed, and then the hand on your shoulder was pushing you down until your face was pressed against the pillow, still on your knees as she fucked you. You could feel the tightness building inside of you, the pressure to––

A ringtone sounded through the air and the thrusting stopped. She wasn’t going to answer it was she?

“Yes?” she answered.

The growing climax died, growing hollow inside of you as the frustration of the _almost_ climax settled. You could feel your own heartbeat in your clit as she held you firm, the toy buried deep inside of you.

“Mm,” she hummed. “I see. Well, we could––oh, yes, fair point.”

And then she began sliding out, and you almost whimpered…before she slid back inside of you. Eyes wide open, you tried to turn to look at her, but the hand on your shoulder moved coming to press against your head and hold it firmly in place, shoved against the pillows as she began sliding in and out of you again, in a slow tempo whilst speaking on the phone.

“What about London? Why doesn’t she just go there?”

Her pace increased and then it was all you could do to bite at the pillow, hissing back your whimpers as her hand continued to hold your head down as she fucked you, harder and harder until. “Why don’t you come up and we can discuss it over a drink? Say…in about five minutes?”

You twisted against to look at her, but the brief glance you caught was of her smirking, blue eyes staring down at you while she continued to shift in and out of you.

“Five-oh-three,” she confirmed. “I’ll see you soon.”

The phone clicked off and it was tossed to the bed beside you, and then she had her hand curling into your hair, holding you still. “Let’s see if we can get one out of you, hm?”

It didn’t take long. With her hand tugging your hair, you were coming around the shaft, almost sobbing before you could so much as gasp out a question. Falling to the mattress, you sagged and felt her slide out, giving you a pat on the ass.

You drew in breaths until you felt your heartbeat ease, dopamine washing through your bloodstream.

And then you turned to face her, “Can you untie me, so I can––“

“And where do you think you’re going?” she asked. “I’m not done with you. I have a small business to attend to and then I’ll be right back.”

“You just invited someone up.”

“It’ll only take a moment. And then I’ll be right back to fucking you––wouldn’t you like that?”

You couldn’t deny that you _would_ like that. You wouldn’t mind fucking her either.

You felt her shift off the bed and then there was the noise of a drawer opening, before you felt as she grabbed one ankle, tying something around it before she tied it to the end of the bed.

“Oh, okay, I don’t think I need to be quite so tied up.”

“You’ll be fine. It’s just a bit of fun,” she said. “Don’t you trust me?”

You looked over your shoulder and watched as she finished tying a knot before she smiled at you. She was still dressed, her jacket off, shirt half undone from your haphazard attempt to undress her before she’d pushed your hands away. She still had her pants on and either she’d removed the toy from the strap itself or she’d stuffed it back into her pants, you couldn’t tell, but the way she was looking at you, you knew you were going to submit.

“Fine,” you agreed.

She grinned and it was all teeth as she grabbed your other ankle, spreading you wide. From past the bedroom door, in the suite, you could hear a knock sounding as her guest apparently arrived. You went to say something, ask how long she was going to take, but instead you felt her put something inside of you. Part of it shifted, sliding next your clit.

One of those c-shaped internal and clitoral stimulation vibrator, you realised, as it began to buzz.

How many toys did one woman bring for a business trip?

“There, now try not to make too much noise. I’d hate for him to get _curious_.” And then she was patting your ass again, before the bedroom door opened and shut.

The toy buzzed.

It was low and constant, drawing through you and felt a low tug again growing inside of you. The toy wasn’t currently powerful enough to make you come by any means, but it was certainly enough to make you ache for the level to turn up.

Tugging your bound hands, you tested the restraints on your ankles, and tried to feel for an escape, but if there was one, you didn’t find it. You were tied up, legs spread with the toy buried deep inside of you.

If someone were to walk in, they would see everything. There would be no use in trying to avoid that situation.

Your hips shifted, and then the toy hummed stronger (you must have clicked the speed increase) and the sensation increased. Gasping, you pressed against the pillow, trying to shift your hips again to lower the setting, but it didn’t work.

You tried again, maybe to try to shift the toy out, but sensation was building fast and you could feel your back muscles tensing, your legs trembling as you clutched at the sheets and felt the orgasm come. And then the setting dropped down and it softened away, leaving only a weak, teetering sensation of muscles clenching from the almost-but-not-quite climax.

You drew a breath, feeling the over stimulation from your clit. Outside you could her the low muring of chatter, and then Miranda’s laugh, followed by the low chuckle of a man’s.

They could be talking about you, you realised. She could be outside, telling him how she seduced you up into her room, and how nicely tied up you were in her bed.

The vibrator increased, and you _knew_ that wasn’t your doing. You hadn’t moved.

Swallowing, you realised that she was trying to make you make a noise. She probably had her finger on the controller, playing with it as she felt, counting down as she spoke to whoever that guy was about whatever business thing, whilst knowing you were squirming in the bindings.

You stifled your mouth, and the vibrator increased––this time stars seemed to pull behind your eyes as you drew in a tight breath, holding back the cry building in your throat. For a horrible moment, you couldn’t tell if you were quiet or not, as all you could feel was your trembling body, holding in the peak, your throat tightening before the vibrations softened again and you were left to pant, trying to shift your hips as the sensation prickled at you.

It was too much, much too much.

It increased again.

You didn’t know how long this went, the vibrator increasing and then softening, over and over, sometimes making you come, and sometimes dying off before or during an orgasm peak.

You’d tugged at your bindings, squirming to rock the toy out, but it barely moved, only sliding from one side and then the other of the clitoral hood until your muscles ached from the way you tensed.

And then you heard shuffling. “Where’s the bathroom?” you heard the man ask, drawing close. Footsteps stepping right outside the door, and then the door handle was twisting as you felt the toy increase again. _Godfuckingdamn––_

“The other door,” you heard Miranda say. The door shut, shoes clicking away. Silence followed and the toy returned to a dull thumb inside of you.

You were going to kill her.

The door opened and you tensed. “Oh! Look at you,” Miranda said, as she stepped into the room. You didn’t hear the door shut behind her and you tensed, turning to twist as much as you could to see the door remained ajar enough that the man might get curious enough if he came out of the bathroom before she left. “ _What a mess_ ,” she teased, and her fingertips drew from your ankle up to your thigh, to your backside over the curve of your back. “Oh,” she said, tongue clicking as she stroked your face. “I’ll be right back and then we can play.”

“ _Miranda_ ,” you hissed. “Miranda, _please_.”

“Shh, you’ll draw attention,” she hushed, giving you a look, and then she was gone, the bedroom door shutting behind her.

There was the sound of pipes in the wall as the man likely flushed the toilet, washing his hands before he exited. And then there was a gentle murmur, conversation drifting as you felt the toy remain on the low buzzing, not enough, but stimulating enough that you almost wanted it to back to that high speed.

Conversation died outside, and there was the noise of a door opening and shutting. And then you could hear Miranda’s shoes clicking, before the bedroom door opened.

You heard the sound of shuffling again, and then, the toy died off as it was pulled from you with a low whimper escaping your lips. Miranda laughed (either at the noise or at how wet her sheets were) and then you felt your ankles untied, the left and then the right.

Before you could draw two thoughts together to say anything, she was turning you over onto your back. “Hello, sweetheart,” she said, her eyes running over the length of you as she parted your legs and slid between them. “Are you ready for round two?”

“Well passed,” you exhaled.

“Oh no,” she said, as she unbuckled her pants, sliding the toy out. “That was just foreplay.” And then she was sliding the toy inside of you, deep down and you feel your eyes flutter close, the tension building in you again.

“I can’t,” you told her.

“You can. You will,” she said, sliding out and then back in.

You opened your eyes to look at her, there was a wildness to her, and for a moment you felt like a rabbit before the fox as she thrusted deeper and deep, but when her hands tugged your hips up, you couldn’t help but shift obediently, allowing the moans to escape your throat.

 _Maybe just one more_.


End file.
